


Girl (friendzone) friends ruin relationships

by wincestsong



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jared, Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, J2, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform, Worried!Jared, a little abusive Jared, angry!jared, bitch Sandy, but he's gonna see his mistakes, depressed jensen, fighting J2, hmmm, hurt!Jensen, in relationship, internal injury, jared x jensen, obv, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestsong/pseuds/wincestsong
Summary: J2 are together, but Sandy shows Jared some messages that might tear them apart. And they make Jared very angry, so angry he lashed out without realizing the consequences of his actions. Jensen gets hurt, a lot. Will they make up before it's too late? Will Jared fix what was broken? Who's fault is it? Hurt!upset!(a little depressed)Jensen Angry!worried!Jared. angst, will probably be full of fluff and comfort later (i don't know, I can't see that far into the future, sorry)can try to read as J2 story, if you ignore words such as 'boyfriend' or 'lover'. feel free to do that ;)(A/N. I've noticed some mistakes, but I haven't slept in 29 hours, give me some slack. I will fix it.)





	1. that bitch Sandy

_This is all made up. Just for this story. None of it ever happened._

_feel free to read id as a J2 relationship story, just ignore some words._

_All mistakes are mine, and i know there are many cause it's 5am and i can barely keep my eyes open, let alone think. Sorry hehe_

_J2.J2.J2_

They were filming one of the fighting scenes between Sam and Dean, and it was brutal.

Not to mention a fact that he and Jared had a massive fight a week before and Jared was completely ignoring him since, despite occasional angry looks thrown his way. (Actually, Jared was acting weirder than usual towards him for like a month now, Jen noticed.)The fact that he was sick didn't help the situation either, he just wanted some comfort from his friend, instead he got his head almost bashed in into the wall. Eventually, when he got fed up with all of it and confronted his lover, wanting to get some answers on what the hell was going on. Instead of making up they had one more heated fight just two hours before filming this fighting scene.

The director couldn't be happier, seeing anger blazing from both of their eyes, commenting how real it looked, what a talented actors they were and that they were doing a great job. If only he knew that the anger and frustration were real.

"Stay the fuck-" Jared kicked Jensen - or Sam kicked Dean - in the ribs, "away from me!" he roared and kicked again. "You piece of shit" he spat onto the lying man.

Jensen couldn't help but shout in pain when Jared's boot actually connected with his unprotected ribs.

His co-star wasn't acting, he actually kicked him to the side with his metal laced boots and he just felt his bones - or something else inside him- snap.

 _No wonder they did,_ Jensen thought. They were already beyond bruised from their last fight and from his fighting practice.

He lied there on the floor, panting.

But nobody rushed to his side, nobody yelled 'cut'.

Why could nobody see that he was in actual pain, that it wasn't acting?

"Don't even think about going after me, Dean, because you will live to regret it" he heard Jared say in his Sam's voice and then director yelled 'cut!' just a moment after.

"Great job guys, that was an extraordinary work!" the director shouted. "We've got everything we need in here, so, that's a wrap for this scene. Good job!" he praised them again and everyone started moving.

Jensen slowly lifted himself up from the floor, with some help from one of the crew members.

His side was burning, white hot pain spreading like a fire the more he moved. Something felt off, he just couldn't pinpoint what.

"You alright, Jensen?" someone that was holding him up asked with a concerned voice.

The young actor nodded, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. He didn't want to make a scene, he didn't want anyone to know what really happened. But most of all, he couldn't _believe_ it _happened_.

How could Jared do this? When did he stopped caring and went straight to kicking the hell out of him? Jensen thought he loved him.

Apparently not since he talked to Sandy. Someone send horrible messages to her in Jensen's name and she showed them to Jared. When he came home from shooting a late scene, feeling under the weather, wanting nothing more but his boyfriends comfort, Jared went at him. While he stood there confused, Jared shouted at him how disgusted he is with Jensen, how horrible of a person he is, that he's a piece of shit and that he never ever wants to talk to him again. When Jensen asked what the hell was he talking about Jared punched him in the face, hard, and left.

When he figured out what happened and tried to talk with Jay about it, explain, that it wasn't his doing, he didn't believe him. It ended with Jensen getting hurt again, this time emotionally. Although he did thought that Jared was going to punch his lights out again. But he just got punched in a shoulder when his friend shoved passed him.

Maybe he deserved the pain.

Maybe he deserved everything that happened to him, he didn't know that, but one thing Jensen knew for sure that it wasn't him sending those messages. He could never say something like that.

The questions was, why Jared couldn't believe _him_.

"Jensen, you sure you alright?" the man asked him again when he swayed on his feet, feeling dizziness washing over him. Sounds became a little distant when the blood rushed pounding into his ears and he heard a buzzing sound, that drew out every other sound from the room.

He didn't say anything and slowly nodded, closing his eyes when the room swam in front of his eyes. It felt like he was going to pass out. Headache wasn't helping the buzzing sound in his ears either, his side was burning like nothing he has ever felt before, it felt _wrong_. The young actor was dizzy and nauseous, and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

The young man coughed, trying to get whatever that was in his lungs preventing him to draw a deep breath in, out.

If only.

That just made it all worse.

Hot stabbing pain went through his side and chest, he felt a coppery taste of blood appear in his mouth, and then his vision greyed. It felt like he was being sucked into a hole and the world went black.

The last thing Jensen was aware of was his knees buckling and someone shouting his name.

_J2.J2.J2._

Jared turned around when he heard someone shouting for a medic.

The hell happened in two minutes since he walked out?

He quickly turned around and rushed back to see what the hell was going on.

And then felt dread was over him when he saw Jensen, pale as a sheet, lying on the ground, with one of the crew members tapping him on the cheek, trying to get him to wake up, and others just staring with wide eyes, whispering.

"What happened?" he heard a voice from behind him shout at the same time he did, and suddenly, he was being shoved out of the way by the set paramedic.

"I don't know" the guy muttered. "He had trouble getting up, so I helped him, then he just collapsed."

The medic quickly pushed her fingers to Jensen's neck, leaned in to listen to his breathing, flashed light into his eyes, then lifted his shirt up.

Everyone gasped.

Jensen's side was black and blue. Exactly where _he_ intentionally kicked him.

Suddenly, the paramedic pulled out her phone.

"We need ambulance in a Supernatural set _stat_ " she shouted into the phone, quickly muttering the address. "Male, in late 20's, unconscious, unresponsive, shallow breathing, pulse rapid, right side injury, broken ribs and internal bleeding. Possibly punctured lung." she quickly spoke into the phone, keeping her fingers on Jensen's neck all the time. "Someone please go open the gates for the ambulance, they will be there any minute!" she shouted.

Jared felt as if he was going to puke.

Internal bleeding, broken ribs.

He kicked Jensen. _Intentionally_. With his _metal laced boots_.

It was his fault.

Now, some people were staring at him, whispering.

Of course they were going to blame him. Most of them saw the scene between Sam and Dean, they saw Sam's shoe connect with the exact place where Jensen had bruises.

Great.

So, he went from Jared, a great actor and attentive boyfriend to an abusive boyfriend in a matter of seconds. It wasn't hard to figure out what they all were thinking.

"Jared, did you actually kicked him?" Bob approached him with a concern look on his face.

"I- I didn't mean to" the younger man stuttered out, his eyes never leaving Jensen's unmoving body on the floor.

"Then why didn't either of you say something? Jesus Christ." Bob shook his head, he was clearly shaken by what was happening. After all, he had a soft spot for both of them, no matter how many pranks they did or how much mess they did on set.

"Ambulance is here!" someone shouted.

"Alright people, get out of here! Filmin's over! Just get out of here and let the paramedics pass, for God's sake!" Bob shouted and everyone started moving out. Some actually went out, some were trying to stay and see what was going to happen, but Bob was having none of it. "Come on! Nothing to stare at! Out!" he shouted, getting impatient.

Finally, ambulance was there.

Jared watched in awe how paramedics kneeled next to Jensen, too his vitals in. Then they quickly put an oxygen mask over his face, put him on the gurney and started loading him into the ambulance, shouting medical terms to each other all the time.

He didn't even feel when he started walking towards them and his own voice sounded distant and alien even to his own ears. "I'm his emergency contact and I want to ride with you" he blurred out.

"Alright, get in" neither of the paramedics paid any attention to him, their all focus was on Jensen, who looked even worse, if that's possible.

"We'll be there shortly, Jared!" Bob shouted just before ambulance doors were shut tight.

"His bp is dropping, he's barely getting any oxygen in" one of them said, pushing an IV needle into his friend's arm and immediately injecting something.

"He's got blood in his right lung." another paramedic stated and Jared could feel blood draining from his face. "We're gonna need an OR immediately, he doesn't have much time."

"Is he- is he gonna be fine?" Jared asked, sounding and feeling so small.

"We're doing the best we can at the moment, kid. His condition is serious and not looking good, but we'll do everything we can." the paramedic said and Jared noted that not once he said 'everything will be okay'.

Jensen might as well be dead, he thought sourfully.

All of a sudden, heart monitor screeched.

"Cardiac arrest! Gotta shock him!" the paramedics shouted and Jared watched how they put defibrillators to his lovers chest to bring him back to life.

He didn't even feel when tears started falling down his cheeks.

Jensen was dying because of him.

Because of what a shitty boyfriend he was.

How he treated the man he loved, how he actually _abused_ him.

Jared shivered at the word 'abuse'.

He never considered himself that. He couldn't hurt a fly, let alone someone he loved.

But when Sandy showed him the messages send from Jensen to her, he just snapped.

It was the first time he lost control like that. He hit Jensen, shouted at him, said horrible things and then left.

Then, rinse and repeat again, not even three days later. He pushed him into the table, hard. No wonder he had bruises over bruises on his ribs.

He never even stopped to listen to what his boyfriend has to say.

And look where that got him.

"Son, you have to move, we have to get him to OR as soon as possible" one of the paramedics had his arm on Jared's shoulder. Apparently, he zoned out, lost in his self pity.

They were already at the hospital.

He climbed out and then followed them to ER, feeling like he was on autopilot. He was stopped by the nurse with a load of forms in her hand, telling him to fill them in, then proceeding to tell him that he can't follow them into the OR.

Jared sat down on one of the chairs with twenty-something pages in his hand, feeling completely disconnected from the world. And a little bit nauseous, he was sick with worry.

He couldn't shake the image of Jensen lying on the gurney, pale as a sheet, with an oxygen mask over his face and a flat - lining monitor over his head.

How did they come to this?

"Jared, boy, say something. You're begging to scare me" a concerned voice reached his ears and he finally looked up.

Bob Singer was staring at him with a concerned expression written all over his face.

"Huh?"

"I've been talking to you for the last two minutes. Are you doing okay?" he asked.

Jared started shaking his head, finally the situation hitting him at full force and hot tears spilling out of his eyes.

"No, Bob, I'm- it's my fault! It's- we had a fight and- and I was just so angry over what he did I- I just couldn't control my ac- actions and I just lashed out. Didn't even thi- think of what I was doing to him. And no- now look where we are!" he shouted in despair, hugging himself tightly, sheets of paper forgotten on the floor. "It's my fault!"

Bob stared at him.

"Jensen will be just fine, Jared. Trust me. You di-"

"Fine?" the young actor gasped, as if the older man cursed at him. "Fine? Bob, he went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance! None of this is fine!"

"Damn sure it isn't, boy, but it will be.. Can you at least tell me what the hell has gotten into you and why were you such a giant dick towards Jensen over the past week?" he asked, looking genuinely interested to hear the answer.

"Because of what he send to Sandy. Jesus Christ, Bob, I thought you knew. I still can't believe how he could say such a horrible things to her, it's like I don't even know him! And she's a really good friend of mine! I just- I just can't be with someone who is able to say that to another person. It's disgusting."

Bobby looked at him weirdly and immediately Jared knew something was up.

"What?" he asked.

"Jared, Jensen never send those messages. I thought he told you."

"He did, he was lying"

Bob shook his head.

"No. Jensen would never lie to you about that, he loved you too much." he shook his head. "Besides, since the content of them was so disturbing and threatening, we had them investigated, since it involved Jensen. The messages were sent from a pay forward phone that was located in LA. At 3 in the afternoon, on Tuesday. First, I'm sure as hell Jensen was on set, filming, at that time here, in Vancouver. Unless he has a doppelganger that managers to be in LA at the same time we were filming here." he looked around, to see if anyone was listening. "Also, from the looks of it, my boy, your friend Sandy isn't as a good friend as you think she is. It looks like she was the one who send those messages to herself and then told you about them."

This time Jared looked at him as if he was insane.

"Sure, Bob. She would never do that. Why would she do that? There is no reason for her to-"

"Jesus, boy, are you that blind? I swear to god, if it wasn't for this situation i would gladly take your head off, but one star in a hospital is enough at a time." Robert Singer was clearly frustrated. "She's jealous, you idjit. She was always jealous of your and Jensen's relationship. Have you seen the way she looks and sneers at Jen whenever she's around? She hates him! Clearly wants it to be you and her instead of you and Jensen. She was doing all that she could to break you two up and none of it worked until this! And you were too wrapped up in her lies to even listen what your boyfriend has to say! Jesus, Jared, I expected more from you, really. This better be some hardcore character bleed, otherwise I _will_ kick your ass. And when he's awake, you better be there with big, fat apology written all over our forehead and pray he forgives you for you stupidity" Bob rambled on.

"But-" Jared still wanted to argue, but pieces of puzzle started to fit into right places.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bobby was right.

Sandy was all over him, especially for the last couple of months. He swore he heard her growl after Jensen shook her hands off him and pushed her away from Jared, only to jump into his lap and kiss him in front of her.

There were a lot of small things after that, that he didn't care enough to look into. Every time they talked on the phone, Sandy would tell him that he deserves better, that Jensen is a bad influence on him, that he's a bad person and Jared shouldn't even spend time with him. Every time he would cut her off, angry, but every time after all those little lies he would look different at Jensen.

Little by little, it all fell into a place and the full blow of realization hit Jared.

"Bob, can you wait here in case someone shows up with news about Jenny? I have to make a _very_ important call" he said in a gravelly voice, wanting nothing more just to rip Sandy to pieces.

That _bitch_.

And he thought they were friends.

He didn't even realize how she had him exactly where she wanted him.

And what cost his boyfriend had to pay because of it.

"Sure thing, Jared, just don't mess it up. Some people just need to be reminded where their place is" Bob told him and he went to make his call.

Someone will pay.

_TBC_

_Thanks for keeping up with my overtired brainchild! (doesn't sounds creepy at all)  
Please, leave a review and tell me what you think or what do you want/expect to happen next!_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	2. wake up

**first of all, THANK  YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK AND LOVE (so happy)**

Sooo, I know there are things that doesn't exactly fit the reality (like that fighting scene, i know iit's not how they actually film those and so on and on), but this whole story is just a big excuse for some hurt/angst Jensen.

Also, all made up.

I'll shut up now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jared was pacing the hallway back and forth, trying to come up with something to say when he actually calls Sandy, instead of ripping her head off.

He still couldn't believe he missed it.

He just thought that she was being clingy, like one of those friends with boundary issues.

Not so much, apparently. She just wants to push Jensen out of the picture and take his place.

All these months, all this time she was slowly trying to drive them apart and he stayed completely oblivious. Sure, Jensen pointed it out jokingly a few times, that she just wants to take his place or something similar, but he never took it seriously. Never looked at it twice.

Maybe he should have.

Maybe he would have seen what was actually going on, instead of pushing the only person he loves, away.

And for what? For another lie.

Sandy was getting closer and closer to him this whole month, calling almost every day, messaging constantly, doing all kinds of things. One day, two weeks ago, she just showed up on his doorstep, as she put, 'to spend a day with one her closests friends'.

And for some reason, _Jared cursed himself again,_ he fell for that 'innocent friend' crap.

She even made him miss a dinner with Jensen that day. And that should have been a big red sign that something was smelling fishy.

And those messages… Jesus, when Sandy called a few days later, crying, and showed him the screenshots, he fell for that. _Again._

He thought, sure. Jensen was angry because Sandy didn't include him in their schedule. Made him miss the dinner he was planning _for days_. He had a reason to be angry and send crap to her.

But the content was truly disturbing and even threatening. No wonder Bob had them investigated. Sure, telling to back off is a normal thing to say in a situation like this, but threats of violence and even _rape_ if she wouldn't was what threw him off the most. Jared never expected to hear such horrible things from Jensen. Never. He was kind, sweet and understanding, angry sometimes, but never cruel. Anything but cruel.

Ant after weeks of her telling him that Jensen is a horrible person, after seeing a proof of supposedly his messages, Jared snapped without even listening.

And here he is. Sitting at the top of the mountain of lies.

And the worst part is, Jared thought, when he flipped open Jensen's phone again, staring at the messages between Jen and Sandy. The worst part is, Jensen knew and tried to tell him the truth, but Jared wouldn't listen.

And eventually, Jensen stopped trying. Clearly defeated by being attacked from both sides.

From Jared, unwilling to listen and being a total dickhead towards him, as Bob put it. And from Sandy, sending him messages, saying he will never be good enough for Jared and that he should get the hell out of their lives, instead of being a burden and messing things up. And this being the nicest thing Sandy sent.

"Jared? HI! How are you doing, sweetie?" Sandy's voice rang from the other side of the line and Jared couldn't help himself but squint a little. _Sweetie_. She started calling him that when he told her about leaving Jensen.

"We gotta talk, Sandy" Jared said instantly, without a simple 'hello'.

Straight to business.

"Not even a hello?" she laughed. "My my, if i wouldn't know you i'd say you're angry, sugar. Is Jensen getting on your nerves again? I thought you finally left that asshole, I told you to leav-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Sandy, for once" Jared snapped angrily. He couldn't listen any more of that crap. Not when he knew the truth.

"Jesus, Jared, you know I would do nothing to hurt you, why are you like this?" the girl on the other side sounded surprised.

"Nothing to hurt me, huh? What about Jensen, Sandy? Would you hurt him?"

"What about him?" she asked, clearly annoyed when the topic rounded around Jensen once more. "I told you he is a bad influence to you, not to mention a horrible person. What is this all about?"

"I know what you did, Sandy" Jared almost hissed, his tone sounding so much like Sam's, when he's facing his TV demons. "I know Jensen never send those messages, I know that you send them to yourself."

After that, there was a moment of silence.

"Jared-" she tried to say but Jared cut her off immediately:

"How could you do this?"

"Someone had to!" Sandy shouted back. "Somebody had to step in and break you two up! He was ruining your life!" she almost screeched.

"I loved him!" Jared shouted into his phone, his hands shaking. "I still love him" he said with a quieter, fonder voice.

"And that's the whole problem!" Sandy didn't hold back. "He was toxic and ruinin-"

"The only toxic person in my life is you" Jared said in a low voice and silence followed. "I guess you'll be happy to know that Jensen's in a surgery at the moment and he might not even make it till tomorrow. If he, by some miracle, survives this, we will be filling a lawsuit against you. So you better watch your back, Sandy, especially when this story becomes public" Jared talked into his phone quietly, but kept his 'threatening Sam's voice' while he spoke. Just to get a point across.

"No, Jared, wa-" Sandy tried to say something, but he cut her off again.

"You will be hearing from our lawyer" he said and then hung up, not wanting to hear any more excuses.

Jared pushed his phone back into his pocket and leaned heavily against the wall.

It didn't felt as good as he imagined.

But every word he spoke was true.

Sandy was toxic and she won't be in his life anymore.

And if Jensen will accept his apology, they will fill a lawsuit against her.

 _If he survives today_ , his mind suggested.

Jared cursed and turned to walk back to the waiting room. Doctor should be there to talk to them any minute now.

Well, more like to him, because he was Jen's medical proxy, not Bobby.

And sure enough, couple of minutes later a doctor came out asking for Jensen Ackle's family.

"It's me" Jared stood up from a chair.

"Hi, I am doctor Wilson." he introduced himself.

"How is he?" Jared asked immediately.

"He's stable." doctor said and Jared felt as if he could breathe again.

His friend was alive.

"His condition is still serious, I'm afraid." doctor continued. "He has an extremely bad bruising on his side. From what i understand, he was kicked to his side. That caused his already bruised ribs to break, and this led to his ribs causing an internal bleeding and puncturing one of his lungs. His lung did not collapse, but it had blood in it, which we managed to drain successfully. For that we had to put a chest tube in, to help his lung heal faster. We did not intubate him, but we are keeping a close eye on it, in case something goes wrong and we still need to take it to a such proximity. We fixed the internal damage and gave him a blood transfusion to replenish what he lost. On top on that we put him on oxygen, gave him a vitamin shot and fluids. Also, we put him on antibiotics to prevent infection."

"So, he'll be alright?"

"Yes. Despite him going into a cardiac arrest in the ambulance and a serious blood loss, your friend should be fine. In some time, of course."

Jared almost hugged the poor guy when he heard the good news.

Jensen will be alright.

"Now, since we covered his condition, I'd like to know what happened."

The young actor shifted uncomfortably.

"We were filming a fighting scene. It went wrong. I accidentally kicked him to the side. It shouldn't have caused damage like that, but my shoes are metal laced. And the idiot didn't say a word, he just kept going with a scene as if nothing happened. Even after it was over he kept quiet about something being wrong. We didn't know anything until he collapsed." Jared shook his head.

"And his bruising? Some of the bruises are older. I hate to ask this, but is your friend in an abusive relationship of some sort?"

Jared could swear he paled when he heard a word 'abusive'.

It might as well be, after what he's done to Jensen.

"No, no! It was stunt practice, we had this thing going on all week. He insisted on doing everything by himself."

"Oh, alright. Because in case of abuse I have to report to the police. But in this case…"

"Can i see him?" Jared interrupted doctor's speech.

"Yes, of course, let me lead you to his room."

And once again Jared started fidgeting, nervous to see his (ex?)boyfriend.

After all, none of this would have happened if he actually paid attention to what matters.

And once his gaze landed on his co-star, he felt as if he was frozen to the spot.

It felt surreal, like he was still filming a scene after a hunt went wrong and landed one of them in a hospital.

Except this was a real life and not a TV show, this was reality and Jensen was actually hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Jen" Jared cried out when he almost fell into a chair next to his beloved man and grasped his limp arm into his own. "I'm so _so_ sorry. For everything. Please, wake up. I need you to wake up and tell me what kind of an idiot I am. I need you to be okay." he talked tearfully, fearing that when Jensen woke up he wouldn't want to see him. Or would hate him.

Jared fully understood that he had no right to ask Jensen to take him back, not after everything. Not after he shouted at him, punched him in the face and then left. And then treated him like crap on set for weeks to come.

He wouldn't be surprised if Jen would tell him to fuck off and don't talk to him ever again.

One way or another, he's going to tear Sandy to pieces.

If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened.

Of course, Jared wasn't delusional. If only he would have been stronger and trusted Jensen more, she shouldn't have been able to distort his true image the way she did.

Jared sighted and started slowly stroking Jensen's arm.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I will do everything in my power to show you that. And, if I'm lucky, you might even forgive me for being blind. And being a dick. And-" Jared stop for a second, because that thought still made him shiver. "And for being abusive towards you" the younger man stopped again, breathing deeply. "You never deserved that."

There was no response from his co-star, the older man was still asleep - or unconscious - dead to the world, one way or another.

Jared knew he needed sleep, needed rest in order to get better, but he still selfishly wanted for his lover to wake up. He just wanted to see those green eyes once again, to actually look at them without anger or resentment.

Just like he used to, before everything started.

Because before there was only love, so much love.

And he needed to show Jensen that he doesn't hate him, doesn't resent him. And that he feels horrible for what he's done.

One way or another - Jared shifted into a more comfortable position - he will sit here and wait, because he owes Jensen that much.

Even if it means waiting all night.

Couple of hours later, the young actor was asleep.

._.

It felt as if he was floating in water.

He felt boneless, yet heavy, and something wasn't right.

He tried to concentrate more, tried to bring himself to move, but it was like being stuck in a dream - he couldn't do anything but wait for it all to resolve itself.

Slowly but surely, he felt heaviness seep into his bones, and it just felt like sinking.

Then there were noises, a constant, quiet… beeping?

What the hell was that?

It was still dark.

Jensen finally felt like he was in his own body, so he tried to move, but nothing happened.

Why was he feeling like this?

And then came pain.

His side was dully burning, but the ache was evident enough to bring more clarity.

Jensen tried to concentrate on his memories, to bring back what was missing.

It took a while, but memories started to come back.

Filming a fighting scene. Jared kicking him. Then pain, so much pain. Then nothing.

Crap.

Obviously, he was alive and in a hospital.

But it didn't change the fact of what Jared did. The person he loved the most. He never, in his entire life, expected Jared to lash out at him physically, not with such intensity and anger.

They always teased each other, there was always a bump into a shoulder, sometimes a smack into the ribs, but it was all harmless and playful.

This time it costed him a trip to a hospital and god knows what else.

And after weeks of verbal and even physical lashing outs from Jared, Jensen had to admit that it was abuse, whether he liked it or not.

And no matter how much he loves Jared, he can't let it go on like that. He's not some punching bag.

He heard the sound from - what he identified being a heart monitor - increase slightly.

It was time to open his eyes and face the cruel reality.

So he did, which was more of a struggle than he anticipated in the first place. His eyelids felt as if they were glued to each other.

And then, to his horror, he saw Jared.

He had his arm grasped tightly around his, his head was on Jensen's bed and he was clearly sleeping.

 _No_ , Jensen thought and yanked his hand out with more force than he should have, because the movement only caused him pain.

Jared woke up instantly, looking around, confused and still half asleep.

And then he saw that Jensen was awake, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Jensen" the younger man whispered, smiling slightly and reached out to touch his face, but Jensen flinched back violently, as if expecting a punch. Then he tried to move himself out of Jared's reach, pulling himself halfway up the bed.

 _Wrong thing to do,_ Jensen learned the hard way, as his ribs screamed bloody murder at him. Pain exploded in his side and it felt as if someone gripped his lungs tight and just squeezed, making it impossible to draw a breath it.

Jensen felt tears falling down his face, heart monitor next to him was going nuts, voices, that came out of nowhere, where shouting all kinds of things that he couldn't understand, because everything was suddenly too much and he felt the grip of earlier darkness pulling him back in.

And everything went black.

-.-

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please, leave a review and your opinions/expectations/(requests?)


End file.
